Excerpts from 'The Butler, Babysitting'
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: A look at Sebastian and Ciel's relationship after the events in 'The Butler, Babysitting'- you should probably read that first to get the full effect. Vincent is alive and Ciel's age will change! Major fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is basically going to be a collection of one shots based on the AU from 'The Butler, Babysitting'. All of them take place after that story. In this one, Ciel is four, but his age will change depending on what I feel like writing. I'll tell you what his age is in each chapter. Sebs will be the same as usual, of course XD**

 **There'll be no plot whatsoever just fluff, fluff and more fluff so feel free to send me as many requests as you want to!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any characters.**

 **~princess**

It was after midnight, and everyone in the manor was asleep. Apart, of course, from Sebastian the butler; he had no need for sleep, and spent the night cleaning the manor and preparing for the next day.

He was in the kitchen thinking about what to serve the Phantomhive family- which was Vincent and his four year old son, Ciel- when the pattering of small, bare feet distracted him. He glanced up to see a little child in the doorway, staring curiously.

With a sigh and a smile, he walked over and leaned down to Ciel's eye level. The child returned his gaze with his big blue eyes. "Young master, what are you doing wandering around the manor? You should be asleep in bed."

Ciel put his thumb in his mouth, his blue eyes widening slightly. "No sleep," he said, the sound muffled by his thumb.

"Pardon?"

Ciel blinked. "Can't sleep, Sebastan!"

"Well, you certainly won't sleep if you're walking around out of bed."

"Want to stay with you."

Sebastian sighed wearily. When he had been left to babysit Ciel for a day, the child had successfully melted his cold heart with his adorable mannerisms and innocent face. Since then, Sebastian had helped Vincent take care of him. He soothed Ciel to sleep when he had a nightmare and cleaned up when he had an accident or was sick. He was also frequently called upon to persuade the child to eat. However, Ciel was often difficult and there were times when Sebastian wished he would just behave himself for once.

Knowing that if he tried to take Ciel to bed the little boy might well throw a fit and wake up the household with his cries, Sebastian tried a different approach. He smiled at the baby. "Well, I'm planning the meals for tomorrow. Do you want to help?"

Ciel stared at him uncertainly for a few moments. "Okay."

"Come on, then." Sebastian lifted the child with ease and walked back to the counter, holding him in his arms. Instead of holding onto Sebastian's clothes or snuggling into the butler's chest, Ciel sat up and gazed around the room curiously. He rarely entered the kitchen.

"We've got sausages and potatoes, or a meat pie. What do you think your daddy would like to eat tomorrow?" Sebastian looked at the child in his arms. Ciel stared at the options, his thumb in his mouth as he frowned in concentration.

Sebastian's heart melted a little more.

"Pie," said Ciel, at last.

Sebastian knew that he probably only said that because he would struggle to pronounce 'sausages' or 'potatoes', but he nodded seriously. "Thank you for the advice. I'll prepare a pie for your daddy's dinner tomorrow. And what would you like?"

Ciel took his thumb out of his mouth and smiled at Sebastian happily. "Cake."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You can't have cake for dinner, young master. How about a baked potato?"

"Okay."

Ciel turned his body so he was facing Sebastian, then laid his head on the butler's shoulder.

"Tired?" asked Sebastian, rubbing the child's back gently.

Ciel shook his head and Sebastian chuckled. "I'm going to clean the sitting room, young master."

"I come too," murmured Ciel.

"Of course you can come. You can be my little helper," suggested Sebastian.

Ciel made a sound of agreement. Still chuckling, Sebastian made his way to the sitting room, then placed Ciel on the floor.

"Do you see the cushions on the sofa, young master?" Ciel nodded. "They're very messy. Do you think you could make them look tidy?"

Ciel nodded eagerly and attempted to climb onto the sofa. Sebastian leaned down to hoist him up, then grabbed a duster and began to lightly dust the shelves.

He glanced at Ciel to check he was all right, and smiled slightly when he saw the child clambering all over the sofa, lifting cushions at random and putting them somewhere else. It was a funny sight, as each cushion was almost as big as Ciel himself.

He finished dusting and straightened a few things, then picked Ciel up. "I think it's time for you to go back to bed now, young master."

Barely listening, Ciel gave a small yawn, snuggling into Sebastian's chest. He clutched the butler's shirt in both hands, then his grip loosened as sleep overtook him.

Sebastian smirked. "You seem to agree with me, little one." He began walking to the nursery, doing his usual trick of bouncing Ciel in his arms very gently. By the time they reached the nursery, Ciel was completely relaxed in his hold and was breathing deeply, snoring slightly. His mouth was open and he murmured quietly, squirming for a moment before sighing and slumping once more against Sebastian.

"Sweet dreams, young master," whispered Sebastian, as he gently placed Ciel in his small bed and tucked him in.


	2. Chapter 2- Playtime

**I forgot to mention, I'm not spelling Sebby's name wrong, it's just to show how Ciel says it XD**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or these characters.**

 **~Princess**

It was a Saturday morning. The three servants went about their usual jobs at the manor and Vincent Phantomhive was in his study, peacefully doing his paperwork.

In the nursery, young Ciel was bored. As it was a Saturday morning, he was still barefoot and in his white sleepshirt. He sat on the floor playing with his wooden alphabet blocks, although he seemed more inclined to chew on them than anything else.

His tousled blue-grey head raised as the door creaked open, and he grinned happily when Sebastian, the butler, entered the room.

"Sebastan!" Abandoning the blocks, he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the black clad butler, hugging his legs before stepping back.

Sebastian kneeled down. "Good morning, little one. How are you today?"

"Good." Ciel sucked on his thumb as he gazed hopefully at Sebastian. "Play with me?"

"I can play with you for a little while," agreed Sebastian. "What have you got there?" He nodded at the pile of wooden blocks that were scattered over the floor.

"Alphabet blocks," informed Ciel, tugging on Sebastian's sleeve. With a chuckle, the butler followed the child.

"How lovely," said Sebastian, seeing the letters painted on the blocks. _'A good opportunity for a little education_ ,' he thought. "Can you put these blocks in the alphabet order for me, young master?"

Ciel nodded eagerly and crawled closer to the blocks, picking them up and ordering them. A couple of times he frowned and stared at them, thumb in mouth, but he eventually put them into the correct order.

"Well done," praised Sebastian. "Now, can you make the word 'bread'?"

Ciel dragged some of the blocks from the line to form 'BRED'.

"Almost," encouraged Sebastian. "However, there is an 'A'." To show the child, he picked up the 'A' block and placed it between 'E' and 'D'.

"That's silly," blurted out Ciel.

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, amused.

"It sounds right if you leave out the 'A'," argued Ciel.

"Perhaps so, but nonetheless that is the correct way to spell it. Now, can you spell 'honest'?"

As he expected, Ciel chose blocks that formed 'ONEST'.

Ciel frowned when he explained about the silent 'H'. "Why have it if it's silent?" The child looked demandingly at Sebastian like he was the one who invented the language.

"That's the beauty of the English language," smiled Sebastian.

Ciel had lost interest by now. He wanted to play something. "Let's make a tower! An alphabet tower!"

He began picking up blocks and stacking them on top of each other. By the time he got to 'I', he could no longer reach, and he pouted. "Sebastan, you finish it!"

He sat back and watched in awe as Sebastian continued the tower. _'Sebastan is big_!'

"Would you like to put 'Z' on the top, young master?" offered Sebastian, smiling down at Ciel.

Ciel got to his feet and gazed up at the tower. He squeaked as he was lifted off the ground by Sebastian, then grinned happily as the 'Z' block was put into his tiny hands. He laughed as Sebastian held him close to the top of the tower, and placed the block on the top.

"I want daddy to see it!" Squirming, he escaped from Sebastian's arms and raced out of the room. Chuckling, Sebastian waited to see if Vincent would arrive.

The earl entered the room a few moments later, half dragged by his excited son. He smiled at Ciel then applauded the tower. "Wow, that's an enormous tower! How did you do all that?"

"Sebastan did most of it," said Ciel honestly. "Sebastan is so tall, daddy! He can reach the top of it!"

As the top of the tower was about stomach height for both Sebastian and Vincent, they found this rather amusing and adorable.

"You carry on playing with Sebastian," said Vincent fondly, patting Ciel on the head. "I've got to finish my work."

"Okay, daddy." Ciel hugged Vincent, then turned back to Sebastian, blue eyes sparkling. "Let's play hide and seek! I want to hide first!"

The child ran from the room and Sebastian smiled before closing his eyes and counting to fifty. He had quickly realised that this was the young master's favourite game, and Ciel certainly had some good hiding places.

This time, the child was under the thick cushions on the red armchair in the sitting room. It was an ingenious hiding place; if Sebastian was human, it would have taken him a while to find Ciel.

Ciel giggled as Sebastian pushed the cushions aside and lifted him into his arms. "Found you, young master."

"You're good at finding, Sebastan," observed Ciel.

Sebastian smiled. "Why, thank you. I think there should be a consequence for getting found, don't you agree?"

"Conse…conse…" Ciel gave up on trying to say the word, and gazed at Sebastian questioningly.

"Consequence. Something that happens when you're found," explained the butler.

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Ciel. "What should it be?"

Sebastian smirked mischievously. "Hmmm…how about…tickles?!" He brushed his gloved fingers lightly over Ciel's small toes, making the child squeal with laughter and kick his legs out. Sebastian chuckled. Although he would never tickle Ciel against his will, he always found his reactions amusing and rather adorable.

"But it doesn't affect you," pointed out Ciel, wriggling in anticipation as Sebastian's hand moved to his tummy, then squirming and giggling.

Sebastian ceased his attack and hoisted the child up a little as he carried him back to the nursery. "That's true. What should my consequence be?"

"You have to give me lots of chocolate." Ciel grinned at Sebastian.

"I think not, young master. It will be lunchtime soon."

"Let's play something else, I'm bored of this game." Ciel gazed at the butler expectantly.

"My, how difficult it is to hold your attention, little one," sighed Sebastian. "Can you play any card games?"

"I can play snap! I like snap." Ciel beamed at Sebastian.

"Wonderful." As they had reached the nursery, Sebastian leaned down and placed Ciel back on his feet. He found the cards in a drawer, shuffled and then dealt them. "You may start."

The pair began placing cards down. Ciel frowned, as he always did when he was concentrating. Sebastian remained calm.

Eventually, two cards matched. Sebastian knew they would even before Ciel had put his card down, but ever the thoughtful butler, he gave Ciel a chance. Even though Sebastian had let him have it, Ciel was surprisingly quick, slamming his hand down immediately and yelling "SNAAAAAPPPP!"

"Goodness!" Sebastian smirked, and Ciel happily took the cards.

The game continued. Sebastian let Ciel win, but he took the next game for himself. Ciel became more and more excited, and on the eleventh game he cried when Sebastian won.

"Oh dear…" Sebastian took the child gently into his arms, rubbing his back as Ciel sobbed into his shirt. "There's no need for tears, little one."

He continued to soothe Ciel and the boy's sobs soon reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

"I think we got a little too worked up," suggested Sebastian, as he gently wiped Ciel's eyes and nose with a handkerchief. Glancing at the nursery clock, he did a double take. "Goodness, it's far past lunchtime! No wonder you became upset. You're hungry, poor little child. Let me prepare lunch for you immediately."

Ciel giggled meekly. "We played snap too long."

"Yes, we did."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a result of the fact that it miraculously snowed in Britain yesterday lmao**

 **~princess**

Ciel yawned in boredom as he sat on the nursery floor, playing with his train set. It was the early morning and he had just finished his breakfast. His father was busy working and so was Sebastian.

Shivering slightly with cold, Ciel pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet, toddling over to the window and climbing onto a chair to see out.

Clinging onto the back of the chair, he gasped in delight to see the thick, white flakes falling from the sky. The garden of the manor was already covered in a blanket of snow, and the child's big blue eyes shone with excitement.

Grinning, Ciel jumped off the chair and ran to the nursery door. When he had tugged it open, he rushed through the manor, trying to find Sebastian. The floor was cold on his bare feet, but he didn't notice in his joy.

He finally found the butler in the sitting room, arranging the flowers. "Sebastan! It's snowing!" he called happily, charging over to the man and grabbing his tailcoat, jumping up, trying to get Sebastian to pick him up.

"Ah yes, I noticed," smiled Sebastian, looking down at the child.

"Let's go outside and play! I wanna build a snowman!"

Sebastian looked at the young master's bare feet with a disapproving frown, and leaned down to lift the child up. As he held him in one arm, he covered Ciel's tiny feet with his other hand, displeased at how freezing cold they were to the touch.

"You mustn't walk around the manor with bare feet, little one. Your feet are terribly cold," said Sebastian, hoisting the child up as he began to walk back to the nursery.

Ciel squirmed impatiently. "Sebastan! I want to play outside!"

"Allow me to dress you in warm things, young master. Then you may go outside."

"Sebastian plays with me?" Ciel gazed at the butler pleadingly.

"Of course I shall come. We'll build a simply enormous snowman."

Sebastian dressed Ciel in a shirt, trousers and a thick blue coat. When he had put on his own long, black coat and fastened the belt, he took the child's hand and the pair went outside into the snow.

Ciel immediately tugged his hand free and dived into the pile of snow where Finny had dug it off the steps to the front door. Squealing with laughter, the child sat up, covered in the soft, white substance.

"Young master!" Sebastian lifted him out of the mound of snow and placed him back on his feet. "That could be dangerous. Please be careful."

"Let's build a snowman!" proposed Ciel, ignoring Sebastian. The little boy bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, then began rolling it over and over, adding more snow to it. Sebastian set to work making his own ball of snow for the body.

Eventually, Ciel's ball grew bigger than Ciel himself up and the child couldn't move it. Sebastian noticed. "That's enough, young master! That will do for a head."

The butler had made a large body and Ciel watched in awe, thumb in mouth, as Sebastian picked up the head with ease and placed it on the body, patting it into place.

"Now we need a carrot! And some stones!"

Sebastian produced a carrot from his pocket; he had planned ahead, and grabbed one from the kitchen before they came out. He set Ciel to the task of finding stones, while he inserted the carrot into the middle of the head.

Ciel came toddling over with an armful of stones, and Sebastian nodded. "Would you like to put them on for the mouth and the eyes?"

"I can't reach," said Ciel dejectedly.

Sebastian smiled. "Don't worry, little one." He placed his hands under the child's arms and lifted him up, holding him in front of the snowman's head. Grinning happily, Ciel arranged the stones in a way that somewhat looked like a mouth and eyes.

"Well done," praised Sebastian, as he put the child back onto his feet.

"What should we call it?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian, frowning in concentration.

"Hmm…how about Frosty?"

"That's boring! Everyone calls snowmen that," protested Ciel. "I think we should call it Sebastan." He smirked up at the butler.

"Sebastian it is, then," said Sebastian, wondering for the hundredth time if Ciel pronounced his name wrong because he literally couldn't say it correctly, or if he could say it but just didn't bother.

"Now let's have a snowball fight," giggled Ciel, grabbing a handful of snow and clumsily pressing it into a ball.

Sebastian smiled and held up his hand. "A snowball fight is no fun with just two people, young master. I shall be right back."

Within a few minutes, Sebastian had convinced Vincent and the other servants to leave their work for a little while and come outside.

"Let us separate into two teams of three," suggested Sebastian.

"I want to be with Sebastan," insisted Ciel, clinging onto the butler's coat. Sebastian smiled down at him.

"Of course. Who else would you like on our team?"

"Finny."

'The child makes smart choices,' thought Sebastian.

Beaming, Finny bounded over to join Sebastian and Ciel.

"Ah, I see how it is," teased Vincent. "Mey-Rin and Baldroy, we'll defeat them, won't we?"

His two teammates nodded valiantly, and the play fight commenced.

Vincent and Baldroy set about building a fort while Mey-Rin gathered ammunition. On the other team, Sebastian was making quick work of building an enormous, strong fort. Finny and Ciel made snowballs, and soon had a large pile ready.

Shrieks and laughs rang out as the two teams began to fight. Sebastian kept his powers in check, but the team still had Finny's super strength, and they soon began to gain the upper hand as Vincent's team struggled.

At one point, Baldroy misaimed a snowball that had been meant for Sebastian and accidently sent it flying full force into Ciel's face. The child toppled backwards immediately, and struggled to hold back tears.

Sebastian held up his hand to pause the game, and kneeled down in front of Ciel. "Do not cry, little one…are you hurt?" he murmured gently, helping Ciel stand up. Ciel sniffled and shook his head, a few tears escaping.

"Oh dear." Sebastian pulled up his sleeve and softly wiped the child's face and eyes, then gave him a hug.

Everyone had instantly ran to Ciel when he fell, and Vincent and Baldroy leaned forwards anxiously.

After a few moments Ciel pulled out of the hug and looked for Vincent. "Daddy," he whimpered, and Vincent picked him up, holding him close.

"I'm so sorry, young master!" said Baldroy sincerely, placing a hand on the child's head. "I was trying to throw it at Sebastian. I didn't mean for it to hit you."

"Ah, it must have been a hard throw, then. That explains it. It's fine Baldroy, we know you meant no harm," assured Vincent. He turned to Ciel. "Are you all right, baby?" He kissed the top of his head.

Ciel nodded and gave a tearful smile, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The child reached for Sebastian, and was passed from Vincent's arms to his. Vincent's team went back to their fort and the fight continued.

"I believe a few snowballs in Baldroy's direction are necessary. Wouldn't you agree, little one?" said Sebastian playfully, trying to get the child to smile again.

Ciel giggled weakly and nodded. He snorted with laughter as Sebastian picked up about ten snowballs at once and threw them all at Baldroy, who grinned and ducked.

"There, is that all better now?" Sebastian smiled at Ciel, who grinned back. The butler then leaned down to place the child on his feet.

Half an hour later:

Vincent and the servants had gone back inside, and although Ciel wanted to play in the snow all day, Sebastian firmly brought him back in.

"Young master, it's too cold to be out for much longer. Look, you're shivering." Sebastian lifted the child up, pressing a gloved hand to his cheek. "Your face is cold to the touch. Come, I shall sit you by the fire and prepare a cup of hot milk."

Ciel nodded and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, snuggling in close as the butler carried him back inside. His soaking wet coat was removed, and replaced with a thick, warm blanket. He was placed in an armchair by a roaring fire, and Sebastian soon had the hot milk ready.

"I hope it snows tomorrow," said Ciel sleepily, as Sebastian took the empty from him and picked him up, rocking him gently as he walked. "I want to make a snowdog." He relaxed in Sebastian's arms, his head resting against the butler's chest.


	4. Chapter 4- The Storm

**This chapter is honestly the most disgustingly cliché thing to ever exist lmao and very short but it's pretty fluffy so enjoy~**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of these characters.**

 **~princess**

It was a wild, stormy night. Ferocious rain lashed the windows and thunder crashed overhead. Lightning split the dark sky occasionally.

Inside the manor, however, things were peaceful. Sebastian, the butler, went through his nightly jobs calmly. Everyone else in the house was fast asleep.

Except for one person. Little Ciel Phantomhive clutched his blankets fearfully, gazing with wide, frightened eyes at the window. He trembled and whimpered with each boom of thunder. He had always been terrified of storms.

When the entire room was suddenly lit up by lightning, the child jumped out of bed, his heart beating fast. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tugged the door open and ran along the cold corridor on his small, bare feet. His father always let him sleep with him when there was a storm.

Before he reached Vincent's bedroom, Sebastian had sensed him and come to find him. "Young master? What are you doing out of bed?"

Ciel whipped round and gazed up at Sebastian. "Sebastan!" The child burst into tears and ran to the butler, who kneeled down and scooped him up, cradling him.

"I want my daddy," sobbed Ciel, squirming in Sebastian's arms, turning himself upright and wrapping his arms around the demon's neck.

"Shhh…calm down, young master." Sebastian cuddled the child comfortingly. "Your father is sleeping and we must not wake him. Is it the storm you fear?"

Ciel nodded furiously, crying harder when the thunder crashed yet again. He buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder, one hand clutching the butler's tailcoat in a tight grip.

"It's all right, little one. You'll be safe with me."

Ciel took a shaky breath and relaxed a little, pushing himself back so he could look Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian reached out and gently wiped the small boy's tears away.

"It can't hurt you, young master," murmured Sebastian, as he began walking to his quarters. "Didn't I tell you I will never let anything hurt you, hmm?"

Ciel gave him a disbelieving look, and sniffled.

"Well, I meant it. Even if the storm was dangerous- which it isn't- I would not permit it to harm you. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't keep a child safe?"

"You're the best butler ever," mumbled Ciel, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I love you, Sebastan."

Sebastian kissed the top of the child's head in response, then began to rock him very gently as he walked.

"Can I sleep with you?" whispered Ciel, fear still evident in his voice. "Daddy always lets me sleep with him when it's thundering."

"Of course, young master."

They had reached Sebastian's bedroom now, and the butler gently placed Ciel on his bed. He removed his tailcoat and shoes and got into bed, tucking the child in beside him. He didn't like sleep very much, but he would sleep tonight if Ciel wanted him to. He was in no way bound to obey the boy's orders, but Ciel didn't really give him orders- moreover, he made childish requests that Sebastian followed for reasons the demon had never quite figured out.

Ciel snuggled into his side and closed his eyes, which shot open again when the thunder sounded. He gave a sob and shoved his thumb in his mouth, but Sebastian cuddled him close and covered his exposed ear with his large hand, cradling the child's head. Much reassured, Ciel settled down again, and when the thunder crashed louder than ever he barely heard it. With a happy sigh, the little boy drifted off to sleep, one small hand clutching Sebastian's tie.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: Ciel hasn't been very hungry lately, and Sebastian is displeased when he discovers the reason for it._**

 ** _Ciel's age: 5_**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any characters!**

 **Enjoy :-)**

 **~princess**

Sebastian was concerned. Ciel hadn't been eating as much lately, and not even he could encourage the child to finish a meal. Ciel had also seemed rather tired.

Assuming that he must be ill, Sebastian took pity on him. After an unsuccessful supper, Ciel pushed his plate away and yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Sebastian carefully lifted the child from his chair and into his arms. Ciel welcomed the warmth and snuggled into him, laying his head on his shoulder as Sebastian sat down with the child on his lap.

"How have you been feeling, young master?" whispered Sebastian, softly petting the boy's hair with one hand and cuddling him with the other.

Ciel gave a sigh of pleasure and relaxed further, his grip on Sebastian's shirt loosening. His big blue eyes fluttered open as the butler spoke, and he slowly raised his head. "Mm?"

"Are you ill? You aren't eating well lately. I'm worried, poor little child."

Ciel blinked. "Don't worry, Sebastan. I'm fine." He patted the butler's hand in what seemed like a comforting manner and Sebastian gave a warm smile.

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes…" Ciel closed his eyes again and laid his head against Sebastian's chest, indicating that the conversation was over on his part.

Sebastian wrapped both arms around him and pulled him closer, determined to make the child fall asleep. Ciel murmured happily as the butler cuddled him, twisting a little in Sebastian's arms and settling into a comfier position, facing Sebastian. He slumped forwards, his face buried in Sebastian's torso and his tiny hands holding the butler's coat.

After a few minutes, he was asleep. Sebastian placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and stood up, cradling the small child in his arms. He would put Ciel on his bed and hopefully, the boy would nap for a while and get some much needed energy.

 _At midnight:_

Sebastian frowned when he heard Ciel's bare feet pattering on the floor outside the kitchen. What on earth was the child up to?

As he closed the larder and walked back through to the main kitchen, he was astonished to see Ciel balanced precariously on a chair, reaching for a bag of chocolates.

"Young master!" barked Sebastian sternly.

Ciel jumped off the chair and tried to run, but Sebastian caught him easily. As the butler got down on one knee in front of him, Ciel gulped. He knew he wouldn't escape now.

"Would you care to explain what you are up to, little one?" When Sebastian used that term of endearment for Ciel it was usually said in a warm hearted way, but now it sounded cold and menacing.

"I…I'm sorry, Sebastan!"

"I assume you have been doing this for some nights now? That would explain the lack of appetite, and the fatigue."

Ciel gazed at the floor, tears prickling at his big blue eyes.

"Please do not cry, young master. It will only make things worse." Sebastian was cross for two reasons; first of all, Ciel had been behaving badly and second of all, it was damaging to his pride to think that the small boy had managed to take sweets from the kitchen on multiple occasions.

The child tried to hold back his tears, but he burst out into loud sobs, wailing and pressing his hands to his eyes.

Immediately, Sebastian's anger was dominated by his compassion for the young master and he reached out, pulling the child to him and hugging him. "Shhh…there's no need to cry," he murmured, rubbing Ciel's back gently.

"Please don't hate me," whimpered Ciel, struggling to speak through his sniffles and hiccups.

"I could never hate you, little one." Sebastian stood up with the child in his arms and Ciel trembled and sniffled.

"Calm down, now. It's all right." Sebastian began to walk to the nursery and the rocking motion soothed Ciel, whose breathing slowed down. The child pressed himself closer to the butler, resting his head against his chest.

As they walked, Sebastian spoke to Ciel. "I am quite displeased with your behaviour, however. I won't tell your father as long as you promise not to leave your bed at night to take food again."

Ciel nodded miserably. "I promise."

"And I think you owe me an apology."

"Sorry, Sebastan."

"That's all right. So, what are you not going to do in the future?" Sebastian wanted to ensure that the little child had learned his lesson.

"Leave my bed to take food."

"Why?"

"Because it's naughty."

"Good. If you need anything during the night, simply whisper my name and I will come. There's no need to wander about the manor and take things on the sly. However, I understand that you are very young, and haven't yet properly learned right and wrong."

The lecture over, it was time for Ciel to go back to sleep. Holding the child with one arm, the butler pulled back the blankets then placed him in the bed, tucking him in cosily. "Sweet dreams, little one."

"Sebastan?" It was a tearful whisper. "Please don't go."

"What is wrong?" Sebastian kneeled beside the bed.

"I just want you to stay here, until I fall asleep." The child was gazing at him pleadingly and there was no way Sebastian could refuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't plan for this to turn out how it did, but I think I was subconisously drawing on my own experience...XD**

 **If only Sebastian had been there to catch me, then I wouldn't have woken up on the floor of the school library ;-) XD**

 **~princess**

"I don't want to go!" Ciel squirmed and kicked in Sebastian's hold, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Young master, please calm down!" Sebastian's patience was wearing thin. "You will be fine. Now stop this fuss."

Ciel finally stopped struggling and twisted round to face Sebastian, slumping in the butler's arms, his head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck. Sobs continued to spill from his mouth and tears dripped down from his large blue eyes. "Don't want needle."

"I know, baby, I know, but it will be all right, I promise." Sebastian hoisted the child up a little and rubbed his back gently, one hand cradled his head and soothingly stroking his hair.

"Will you stay with me?" Ciel gazed demandingly at the butler as the man pushed open the door to the waiting room.

"Of course I will, now be quiet for a minute." Sebastian shifted Ciel to his hip as he took the pen from the receptionist, softly bouncing Ciel in his arm as he sighed a form. Handing the pen back, he sat down in the nearest chair, finally daring to loosen his grip on Ciel.

Thankfully, the child didn't bolt away but made himself comfortable on Sebastian's lap. The waiting room was quite busy, and they could be here for some time.

"Look, little one, there are some books," said Sebastian, pointing over to a box full of children's books. "Would you like to go and pick one?"

Ciel slid off Sebastian's lap and toddled curiously over to the box, standing on his tiptoes to rummage through it. A few old ladies cooed at the child, pointing him out to each other.

Ciel eventually chose a book and rushed excitedly back to Sebastian, trying to pull himself up onto the butler's lap. Pouting, he held out his arms, and Sebastian chuckled as he leaned down and lifted the child onto his knee.

Ciel began to read the book out loud. Sebastian listened carefully, occasionally correcting his pronunciation of a word. He was glad that he had managed to take the child's mind off his injection.

Ciel soon grew bored of the story and went to put it back. More time passed, and even Sebastian was beginning to get a little impatient.

"Sebastan, I'm bored," said Ciel.

"We shouldn't be waiting for much longer, young master."

Ciel grabbed his tie and began to play with it. A few minutes later, he sighed and took Sebastian's hand in both of his before leaning back against the butler, squeezing the hand to him like a teddy bear. Sebastian laughed at his behaviour.

"Ciel Phantomhive," called the nurse, opening the door to the doctor's room.

"Come on, you." Sebastian stood up and carried the child out of the waiting room. Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest fearfully.

"Ah, young Ciel Phantomhive, is it? Here for a vaccination, I believe," said Dr Edhouse, smiling kindly at the small boy and the butler.

"Yes," said Sebastian politely, sitting down and keeping Ciel on his knee. The child shrank back against Sebastian, staring at the doctor with wide eyes.

Sebastian and the doctor began discussing Ciel's health and medical history and the child didn't pay attention, the adult conversation going straight over his head. He sat bolt upright, however, when Dr Edhouse produced an injection.

Tightening his hold on Ciel before his young charge could run away, Sebastian placed a reassuring hand on Ciel's head. "There is nothing to fear, little one. It will just be a small pinch."

"Yes, that's right," said Dr Edhouse, smiling at Ciel. "Can you roll up your sleeve, please, my lord?"

Ciel sat as if turned to stone, so Sebastian did it for him. He felt the child cowering as the doctor approached, and he took one of his tiny hands, squeezing it gently.

"Relax, young master," whispered Sebastian, wrapping an arm around Ciel's torso and hugging the child to him. "Close your eyes."

Ciel closed them, and gave a squeak of terror as he felt something touch his arm.

As Sebastian had said, it was a quick pinch, but it still shocked the child and he began to cry.

"Oh dear…" Sebastian took the child's head and gently pressed it to his chest, rubbing Ciel's back comfortingly. "It's over now. As you were so brave, you can have a lollipop when we get home, all right?"

The child continued to sob into Sebastian's shirt, but the butler's strong arms were comforting and he soon calmed down, getting over the initial shock.

Sebastian was relieved.

Until Ciel fainted.

 _Fifteen minutes later:_

"Oh good, he's waking up."

Ciel's blue eyes slowly opened, and he drowsily found himself gazing into Sebastian's red ones. The butler was cradling him in his arms, as he had managed to catch Ciel before he hit the floor, and was now looking down at him with a caring expression.

"Wha happer," murmured Ciel, trying to lift his head up.

"You fainted, that's all. Must have been the shock. How do you feel?"

"Weird." Tears were threatening to spill from the child's large blue eyes, and Sebastian softly brushed them away with his thumb.

"Some people do react to the vaccination a little," said Dr Edhouse, to Sebastian. "Don't worry. I'd take him back home as soon as possible, but don't let him walk."

Ciel forced himself to sit up then slumped, exhausted, against Sebastian. His head felt strange, and his arm hurt.

"Of course, doctor. Thank you for all your help."

Ciel felt Sebastian standing up, and he continued to lie in the butler's arms.

"Dear me, why must you always worry me so?" murmured Sebastian to himself, looking down at the child with a small smile. He was walking down the street now, back to the carriage.

Ciel, having regained a little energy, huffed as he wrapped his arms around the butler's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. "Want daddy. Want sweets."

"Which is it?" Sebastian teased the child.

Ciel sat back and gazed at Sebastian, shoving his thumb into his mouth. "You're like daddy, Sebastan," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Am I, indeed?"

"Yes. I love you." Ciel leaned forwards tiredly and pressed his face against the butler's shoulder once more.

With a smile, Sebastian kissed him on the head, his usual response.


End file.
